


Overworked

by Vanilla_Lips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Overworking, Sick Character, Sick Yaku, Sick Yaku Morisuke, Sickfic, feverish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Lips/pseuds/Vanilla_Lips
Summary: It was the way that Yaku had been leaning on the elevator wall, fingers tightly gripping the hand rail as he struggled to keep his balance, which broke Lev.“Yaku-san are you sure you’re feeling okay? You’re really shaky.”“Lev.” He said tersely. “I’m fine. Seriously.”- - -Yaku overworks himself to the point of sickness, luckily Lev is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> If you even glance at any of my other works, you can tell that I'm working this ship to death (I'm planning on wringing out every last drop of inspiration that I can from these two)
> 
> Fun fact, I was actually sick when I originally drafted this, though not with a fever thankfully.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

Yaku felt like absolute shit, though he would never admit it. His breaths came out in strenuous heaves which contorted his ribcage and sent quivers through his shoulders. It was the end of practice, and although everyone was reasonably out of breath, he was the only one lying on the floor. 

“Wow Yaku,” Kuroo said, striding towards him. “You’re not looking so good, are you okay?” Yaku swallowed, picking his heavy body off the gymnasium floor and forcing himself into a standing position. 

“Yeah.” He nodded curtly, ignoring the swirl in his head. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just look a little… pale. That’s all.” Kuroo gave him a long look, and he tried to smile reassuringly. He shook his head, giving Yaku a pat on the shoulder as he passed him. “Just, don’t over do it, yeah?”

\---

Lev had been casting Yaku concerned looks the entire commute to their apartment complex, inquiring about his health every five minutes or so, despite Yaku’s insistence that, yes, he was feeling fine. Lev’s usually bubbly attitude had been replaced with a gentle concern, and it was really starting to get on his nerves. The first year pursed his lips as his hand quivered on the bus railing, and then furrowed his eyebrows as he caught Yaku stumbling off the bus. It was the way that Yaku had been leaning on the elevator wall, fingers tightly gripping the hand rail as he struggled to keep his balance, which broke Lev. 

“Yaku-san are you sure you’re feeling okay? You’re really shaky.”

“Lev.” He said tersely. “I’m fine. Seriously.” The elevator doors opened. 

“I can walk you to your apartment if you want.” He offered. “You look like you’re about to faint, I’m worried–”

“Lev.” He snapped, glaring up at him with an irritability that wasn’t foreign to the first year. “I’m fine. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.” And with that, he wobbled off the elevator and down the hall. 

Yaku stumbled into his apartment and found himself strangely out of breath. He leaned against the entryway wall, his bag falling to the floor with a soft thud. His body felt off somehow, sweaty and clammy, indicated by his shirt sticking to his collarbone. 

He needed to take a shower, he decided, and then he could get started on his school work. He kicked off his shoes, which landed ungracefully against the wall, and made his way to the bathroom. 

He felt absolutely freezing, despite the redness of his face suggesting otherwise. He undressed himself quickly, a strange, anxious urgency overtaking him, and turned on the water. Yaku ducked his head beneath the hot stream, feeling too fatigued to even wash himself, and instead ran through his tasks for the afternoon. 

He had his maths homework to complete and a test to revise for next week, as well as the English essay due this Friday. He needed to… what else was there? There was more. The tiles swayed at his feet, his thoughts felt foggy; indecipherable. His fingers gripped at the knob and turned, sending hot water over his scalp to kick his thoughts back into gear. He promised to help the first years with their history homework this weekend, so he needed to write up study notes. There was also work to be done around the apartment. He needed to vacuum, he needed to do a load of washing, he needed to…

He needed to…

Yaku’s legs gave out under him, and he crashed painfully onto the shower floor. Oh god he was dizzy, so dizzy and hot. His head was on fire, a flame that danced behind his eyes and blurred his vision, so much so that he could barely make out his hands beneath him. He struggled to get up, arms weak and knees slipping against the tile, barely managing to pull himself out of the shower. 

The cold bathroom air pricked at his skin, a stark contrast to the blaze raging inside of him. His breaths came out in heavy pants as he hovered over the bathmat, his body swaying back and forth.

Yaku’s heart beat frenetically, sending sharp vibrations across his ribcage. A sudden nausea overwhelmed his senses, and he barely managed to scramble to the toilet before his stomach expelled it’s contents. 

Yaku gripped the seat weakly as his whole body convulsed and he heaved and sputtered into the bowl. After a painful few minutes, he leant back away from the toilet, gasping through his raw throat. 

The ceiling light hummed distantly as he stared up at it, drowned out by the noise of the shower and his pounding head. He willed his chest to ease, for his body to stop aching, to no avail. He swallowed painfully, the bile taste receding, and reached above his head for his towel. It took a few tugs before he dislodged it. Yaku wrapped it around his quivering body, his skin still dripping from the shower, and sat on the bathroom floor, too feverish to move. 

\---

He must have passed out for a while, because Yaku awoke to the sound of his name. 

“Yaku-san!” He lifted his head from where it was slumped against the rim of the bathtub and peered with hazy eyes towards the doorway, where Lev stood, looking increasingly distressed. 

“L-Lev?” His voice was raspy, barely above a whisper. Lev rushed over, kneeling beside Yaku despite the wet floor. 

“Are you okay?” He nodded weakly, and Lev helped him into a sitting position. His head spun with the motion, and he leaned heavily on Lev to keep from flopping over again. 

“What are you doing here?” He mumbled, finding it difficult to speak. 

“You seemed really ill after practice, so I thought I’d bring over some soup––God you’re burning up!” Lev’s green eyes flickered to where his hand gripped Yaku’s shoulder. “What happened? Why are you lying on the floor?” 

“I...I don’t know. I fell and then I think… I think I passed out?” He blinked sluggishly, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Lev stood, pulling Yaku up with him, causing his towel to fall away and revealing his nakedness. Lev turned his head sharply away, the tips of his ears turning pink. 

“Sorry, I’ll um…” He turned his head back tentatively, training his eyes on Yaku’s face. “Your hair is still wet... Okay, sit down again and I’ll dry it.” 

Yaku obeyed, not really paying attention, and was thankful to have the cool tile against his hot skin once more. Lev grabbed the towel and crouched, softly gripping the nape of his neck as he rubbed it against his scalp. Yaku groaned as the movement sent another wave of vertigo through his head. 

“Sorry.” Lev winced. After he was satisfied with his effort, Lev gently pulled him up once more, holding him tight as Yaku almost fell again. He gripped Lev’s shirt, burying his face into his side as Lev guided him through the apartment. They reached his bedroom and Lev sat him down on his bed, averting his gaze once more. “Do you want to get changed or…?” Yaku shook his head. 

“I’m too hot.” Lev helped him get under the covers. 

“There you go. Alright, you just rest and I’ll take care of you.”

“Mmm, no––” He croaked. Lev paused.

“No?”

“I-I can’t rest. I’ve got homework to do, a-and an essay to write…” he swallowed painfully. “And I promised the second years that I would… would write some––some study notes for them…” There was so much for him to do, his stomach coiling with anxiety at the thought of it. He didn’t have the time for this, he was never going to complete any of it at this rate. He needed to work. 

“Yaku-san no, you need to rest. You have a fever.”

“I-I’m fine, really, you don’t need to worry. Y-you can leave now, I have work I need to get done.” Yaku struggled to sit up, the blanket falling away from his chest with the effort, but Lev blocked him with his hand, the frown on his face deepening.

“You’re delirious, you’re in no state to work.” He said firmly. 

“I-I’m not.” Because he wasn’t, even though he was struggling to focus his eyes and could barely concentrate on Lev’s words. He just needed to get his work done. Everything would be _fine_ if he could just get his work done.

“Yaku-san don’t lie to yourself.”

“I’m fine––” He started, but Lev cut him off. 

“You’re not fine and you need to rest!” Lev shouted suddenly, before quietly adding “ _Please_.”

Yaku submitted, lying back down on his pillow. He had never seen Lev raise his voice before. He left the room and Yaku closed his eyes, enduring the pounding in his head. Distantly, he was aware of the shower turning off in the bathroom. 

He opened his eyes again to see Lev re-enter the room, carrying a tray. Yaku sat up to take some medicine and downed a glass of water, before lying back down and having a damp rage placed over his forehead. His skin was so sweaty he observed, as he shifted in his sheets. 

“You worry me sometimes.” Lev spoke softly, dabbing the rag carefully across his forehead. “You’re always hard at work, always helping everyone. You never give yourself a break. You shouldn’t be overworking yourself to this point.”

“But people rely on me.” Yaku mumbled. “I can’t let them down.”

“Their feelings aren’t your responsibility.” Lev said, finally meeting his eyes again. Lev’s eyes were so pretty, Yaku realised. “You’re allowed to take time for yourself, you know. It’s okay to rest sometimes.” he smiled down at him. 

If Yaku was in a better state of mind, he may have teased Lev for his wisdom, may have waved him off and said something like “Don’t get all sappy on me!” But instead he stayed silent, letting himself reflect on Lev’s words. It was true that he worked himself to the brink of exhaustion and beyond, he couldn’t deny that, but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t think he could explain to Lev this feeling of helplessness he felt. It was so difficult for him to relax, there was always something to do, something that needed to get done. Sometimes he felt like if he stopped working, he’d fall apart. He needed it, the constant distractions to fill his day and keep this fear of his at bay. This restlessness. He didn’t know what he was without it. 

He didn’t know who he was. 

Yaku swallowed, wincing at the rawness of his throat, before speaking again. “Lev… can you do me a favour?”

“Of course.” 

“Can you vacuum the living room for me? My father wanted me to do it before he got home…” Lev huffed a soft laugh. 

“Sure thing. Will you be okay in the meantime?” Yaku nodded weakly. Lev reached out, giving his hand a soft squeeze, before standing and leaving the room once more.

It didn’t feel like enough, but he didn’t want to ask anymore from him. At the very least, the act eased some of Yaku’s anxiety. One less task to do, and for once he didn’t have to carry the burden himself. Despite his feverishness, Lev’s kindness sent a wave of warmth through his body, which settled comfortably in his chest. It was silly, really, that one small act of help meant so much to him. Maybe the fever was just making him emotional, who knew, but with that he was able to settle back down, and allow himself to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! If I'm being completely honest, I wasn't really proud of this one. I feel like it's missing a lot of substance and overall could use some more work, but I didn't really want to dwell over the details too much. Regardless, I hope it brought some entertainment into your life. 
> 
> If you have any comments/constructive criticism, I'd love to head it! 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
